My Not-So-Easy Life
by actress65
Summary: Tara is two years into the apocalypse, and she was faring pretty well. Until an old friend of hers shows up and tells her about a colony in D.C. along the way to D.C. she battles walkers, and her own feelings. Will she survive? Read to find out. T for language.


When my parents' swore that the apocalypse was coming people told them that they were crazy…well who's laughing now? It's been two years since the apocalypse started, and I've been faring pretty damn well. My parents didn't know how the apocalypse would come, but they sure knew how to make a fort also known as my house.

My house has at least ten feet tall concrete walls, tons of solar power that on a good day can power the whole house! Then I have a small stream of fresh water that runs by the lake that is (somewhat) by my house. For the past eight years they've been collecting non-perishable food, and then there's my childhood.

Since the moment I could walk, I knew how to shoot a gun, and am a perfect shot with bows and arrows. Also can name at least fifty edible plants, and know how to cook/skin animals. Sure it was hard to have a normal childhood, and I never had a sleepover at my house, or had a real birthday party. Though school was the one place where I felt normal, and not the poster kid for survival skills.

I hindsight I'm thankful for all of the stuff my parents prepared me for, if I hadn't of known that stuff I'd probably be dead by now. Or worse, a walker. I sniffed sadly as I thought of all my friends that are walkers, and the there's my parents. About a year and a half ago they left to go what they heard as a safe place. They headed up to D.C. but I wouldn't bet on them making it up there, and even if they had, one walker could collapse the system.

I did my daily check of the system, "Hm…food," I looked in one of the rooms that's stocked with food; it was good…for now, "check. Fire wood…" I walked out into the yard, where I always had a pile of wood. It also had a canopy over it so that if it rains the wood won't get wet. I stood by the small pile of wood, "I'll go get some wood in a little bit." Right now winter was setting in, all of the rest of my supplies could wait, staying warm is the most important.

I made a small fire in the yard; I always do this in case there are any survivors nearby. The walkers can be some-what smart but they won't notice the smoke, because unless they stumble upon a fire or they see it they're pretty oblivious. I strapped on my machete, pistil (which I barely use because noise attracts walkers), and my wood-bag.

I climbed the ladder that's attached to the wall and then climbed across the monkey bars to a tree which I climbed down. As soon as I hit the ground I was in ninja mode: which is being fast and making no noise. In around ten minutes I'd past by five houses, and collected at least fifty pound in fire wood. I live in a small community that resides next to a lake. Then I heard a gunshot!

As you could probably guess I started running like hell, and when I got back to the wall when I saw a figure banging against the wall. My eyes widened, but not for the reason you might suspect. The figure didn't move like a walker, and that's when I realized it was another human being! I looked down the street and saw a horde of walkers; there were at least fifty of them! I quietly tip-toed over to the figure and tapped him on the shoulder. He pointed his pistil at me, and I calmly pointed to the tree and started climbing.

We made it up in record time and as soon as we hit the ground in my yard he blurted out, "There was a ton of walkers and they snuck up on me, I saw the smoke in the sky coming from here and started to come here. I'm-" I held up my hands, "It's okay. I didn't need an exclamation; I just need to ask you a few questions."

The fire pit I'd set up in the living room was all lit up in a matter of minutes, I looked at the guy. He looked around my age, sixteen; he had blue eyes and bark brown hair. "First question: Are you alone?" the guy shook his head, "No I was with some friends and I decided to scout out." I shrugged, "Okay, second question: why were you I this area?" he sighed ad sat down on the couch, "My friend and I are from the colony in D.C. we heard about a girl I used to know that might still be in the area and decided to come ad check it out, you know see if she's still alive."

Okay now this was getting me curious, "What's the girls' name?" he looked at me suspiciously, "Tara White. Her parents came to D.C. and died not too long ago from a really bad fever. Their last wish was for us to at least look for her." _Tara White is my name! _I thought wildly to myself, he looked at me, "Do you know if she's alive or not?" I smirked, "You're lookin' right at her."

Then his eyes widened, "Tara, don't you remember me, I'm Dylan. We used to go to school together." Oh yeah two years ago we were in history, gym/health, and science class together, "Dylan?" A grin spread across his face, "Damn, how'd you survive this long?" he shrugged, "My parents and I headed up to the colony as soon as word got around, only I made though. I knew that at least a few of the people I used to know were still alive so when your parents showed up it was probably the best news I'd gotten. It meant that maybe somebody other than me made it and was still alive."

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Can I ask you something?" I nodded, "Sure." "Can you come back to the colony with us?" I looked at the fire, and he saw that I had my doubts, "There are at least three hundred other people. We also get the occasional supplies from Great Britain." I thought about it, why should I stay here all alone under the constant fear and walkers? When I could be safe with my old friend and possibly settle down…have kids.

"I'll go." He gave me a huge hug and let me just say, Dylan felt ripped! Well I guess any zombie apocalypse can do that to you. I suddenly became aware of how close we were, I awkwardly pushed away from him, "Um…let me show you around the house." I showed him where he could sleep, where a bathroom was (you couldn't really use the toilet but the bathtub still worked), and then I showed him to the guest bedroom. He looked around in there and saw the book shelf, "Wow, you keep this place in good shape…you know considering the U.S. right now."

I laughed and then picked up a book, "Hey would you mind bringing along some of these books, we have a library stocked with them. You wouldn't believe how many kids want them now." I laughed, "Funny how things work." After that I let him get settled in when he told me, "We have to get back to the base." I shook my head and looked outside I could the dying rays of sunlight coming over the wall, "Not right now the sun's setting and going out at night, that'd be like committing suicide. " he nodded and I told him, "But we can leave tomorrow morning."

Without another word I went back to my room and put on some pj's, and then I climbed out onto the roof. The cold was really starting to set in and I noticed it was snowing. The heat coming from the opening where I let smoke out of the top of the roof was near me so I wasn't shivering but that didn't mean I wasn't cold. I didn't care though every night I went up to the roof and looked at the stars, that was one good thing about the walkers coming around. Without any light pollution the stars really came out.

Since there are so few things in the world that's beautiful in this moment in time I treasure them, it was a pleasant night I'd say, a walker snarling in the distance, a guy in my house, and the beautiful house. Yup, just a typical day for me, "Tara, you up here?" asked Dylan and replied, "Yes, over here." He climbed up and was carrying something, and then I recognized it as my old acoustic guitar, "I found this in the closet, how about we bring this too?" I shrugged, "Sure." He handed the guitar to me, "Do you know how to play I still?"

I remembered this song that I learned on it, the song _Human_. I started playing it and humming the tune and Dylan smiled, "Wow, you still remember that song?" I laughed, "I had to play it at least a hundred times in music class so it's implanted into my brain." Dylan smiled, "You know after we get back to D.C. ad you get settled in I'll ask if you can join the scouts, because everyone has to join a group. I'd say you'd do well out in the field. Then we can come back here and get some of your stuff, plus I thought I remembered seeing some medicine supplies, and we're running a little low on those." I raised an eyebrow, "Wow you really think I'd make a good scout?"

Dylan playfully punched me, "Are you kidding me I bet you're great at knocking of some walker heads." I bit my lip, "Well had to do that plenty of times." He put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, I meant that as a compliment." I shook my head, "No, it's fine it's just a lot of my friends lived in this area so they are either in hiding, are dead, or are walkers." He eyes shone with sympathy, "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better, I've had to do that quite a bit too."

I shivered really starting to feel the cold setting in, "Tara, you're shivering." _Thank you Captain Obvious, _"I'm fine." I said and he frowned, "Here take the blanket." Then he wrapped it around me, "I don't want you getting sick before we get there." I smiled, "Thanks Dylan…" right then he made a major subject change, "Hey did you ever watch horror films?" I nodded, and he asked, "Which one was your favorite?" I thought for a moment, "Probably _Silence of the Lambs_ the guy that played Hannibal did a fantastic job." Dylan laughed, "Well I was a wimp back then, and the only horror film that ever watched was _Scream._"

I laughed, "That one was so funny!" he shrugged, "A little bit, well I think we better get some sleep before we start our trip tomorrow." I nodded and he helped me down the ladder, in the next five minutes I was in a deep sleep. It seemed like I was only asleep for seconds when I felt something shake me, my hands closed around the knife I always kept under the pillow, "WOAH, Tara watch out!" I remembered that Dylan wasn't a walker; he was a live human being. "Sorry, you startled me." He laughed, "I startled you? You're the one with the knife."

In about ten minutes we were ready to leave I ran my fingers across a picture of my parents and I, I silently said good-bye to the house. Dylan got to the ladder, "Are you ready?" I nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." We hopped down the tree and Dylan started walking on the road I whispered quietly I his ear, "No we can go by the lake, it'll take less time and I think it'll be safer." He nodded and we set off. The short walk over there was uneventful, no walkers, just a few dead bodies from the ones I've killed.

Soon enough I found the canoe that we were going to be using, "Are you sure this old thing is safe?" asked Dylan as we put it into the water, I nodded and put my finger to my lips. Then I pulled out the two paddles from the bottom of the boat and we shoved off. An eerie fog had settled over the lake making it hard to see anything and he asked, "Why do you have a canoe?" I smiled, "For hot day when you need to go for a swim, and for fishing."

After that we spent the rest of the time getting down the lake in silence, and when we got the edge of the lake I hoped out. I whispered, "Lead the way good sir." Dylan rolled his eyes but went ahead of me. We got to the gates of the community, and at where the road meets the gate there was a huge eighteen wheeler truck! After two years of making fire with my bare hands and having to hunt this was almost alien to me. Dylan calmly walked up and knocked a specific rhythm on the truck's back door, it opened up and Dylan climbed in then he held out his hand.

I looked at the truck cautiously, "Is it safe?" Dylan nodded, and I took his hand. My heart sped up from resting to running away from walkers speed. I realized something; I was beginning to fall for him! I looked around and there was at least 1,000 pounds of gas in one corner, then there was another corner with some food and then it became homier. It had two couches, a Ping-Pong table with five chairs around it, and some blankets on the walls.

"Guys I'm Back!" he yelled and three people came out of the front of the truck. Dylan was obviously the leader, I could tell that just by how they looked at him. He gestured a beefy man in a parka and had his arms crossed, "This is Eric; he's our navigator and driver." He nodded towards me and I returned the favor. He pointed to a kind of average looking kind of guy, "This is Frank, if we meet anyone who speaks a different language chances are he can translate. He speaks twenty different languages." He held out his hand, and I smiled very thankful for this kind gesture that I didn't see so often.

And then he turned to the last person, a girl with long raven-black hair, tied back into a braid and had an expression that said, "If you cross me, I swear I will kill you slowly and painfully." Dylan said with a stone expression, "And this is Joy." He said Joy as if the name were very deceiving. I said cautiously, "Hi guys, I'm Tara. Dylan and I used to go to school together, and that's how we know each other." Eric showed no emotion, "We better get a move on this place is infested with walkers." I nodded and Dylan walked over to me, "It'll take some getting used to, and Joy is a little…uh shall we say she's very hostile. That and we used to go out, but I broke up with her." I crossed my arms, "Over what?" he stood there awkwardly, "I'll tell you later."

With that he went to go play cards with Joy, and she kept eyeing me. It was obvious that she still liked Dylan and just the looks she was giving me was like threatening me with a knife. I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore her; I pulled out one of the many books I'd packed. Then I sat down on the couch and started reading the Lost Hero, and even though I am like I am now Leo Valdez could always make me laugh. Frank walked over and sat on the couch with me, "Hi Tara." He said to me and he looked down at the book, "You have that series?" I nodded, "Yeah back before the walkers I'd either be in survival planning mode or having my nose in a book. You can ask Dylan."

Frank laughed, "So how have you survived all this time?" I'd asked myself the same thing, many times before. I'd memorized this response, "If my parents hadn't been so paranoid I wouldn't have." His smiled dissolved, "I heard about your parents, I mean I'm new at D.C. I just got there a month ago, but a lot of people talk about them as good people." I nodded, "They were."

Over that truck ride I learned how to play many a card games, and it turns out that I'm not half bad at it. Then the truck stopped, Eric came out from the front, "Time to take watches." He nodded towards Dylan, "Who do you want to go with you for first watch?" Unexpectedly he pointed to me, "Feel up to it?" I nodded, "Bring it on." I grabbed my sword and we headed out.

It was super cold out, and we couldn't set a fire because that's alert walkers. It was basically sitting on top of the eighteen wheeler, and making sure nothing gets close to the truck. Dylan's eyes studied me, "Are you okay?" I nodded, "It's a little cold out, but I'll be fine." He rolled his eyes, "You know that's not what I mean." His bright blue eyes shone in the pale moonlight, "you've always been kind of quiet, and I always had to start a conversation to get you talking. I've wondered what goes through your head."

I crossed my arms, "Right now my mind has one goal, survive. It's not that complicated." He reached over and gently held my hand, "Look there's one thing I need to absolute clarity in, and we need to trust each other." I looked right into his eyes, "Why wouldn't I trust you. We're old friends; if you wanted to have killed me you could've done it at least fifty times." Dylan smiled, "That's a lie." I raised my eyebrow, "Oh really?" he quietly laughed, "You have the reflexes of a ninja, remember dodge ball?"

Ah yes, dodge ball. We were in ninth grade and Dylan was on the opposite team. Everyone else on my team was out and I managed to hit everyone else on his team. Then it was down to the both of us and I creamed him. (And that's putting it nicely, after that game he had to be sent to the nurses' office. Then we didn't see him for two days after that.)

A grin spread across my face, "Do you really need to remind me?" he laughed and suddenly I noticed how close we were. Then the door opened and I pulled around, "It's our watch." Joy said and Frank stepped out. I stood up and walked inside, my mind reeling from what had just happened. Thinking about it was too confusing so I pushed it out of my mind and managed to get some sleep.

When I woke up I was wondering whether we were on the road yet so I headed to the front of the trailer. Eric was driving and I asked him, "How long until we get there?" he didn't even lance at me, "Ten minutes." I headed back to the couch and put on my boots, and then I asked Frank, "So what's the deal? Are we going to D.C. in the eighteen wheeler or what?" He shook his head, "No we go through Arlington and find one of the tunnels that leads into D.C." I crossed my arms, "Are there a lot of walkers?" he nodded, and I said, "I better go get my weapons then."

Right on time I felt the truck stop Dylan came out, "We're here. Let's go over the plan. There's a gas station just down the street. There in the basement there's a door way the last person through it _needs_ to close it." He looked at us, "You guys got it?" I nodded. Dylan opened the truck's door, "From now on we are silent."

There was not a sound and our footsteps seemed to echo in the streets, that's when everything went wrong.

_ACHOO!_ I looked around at who sneezed and Joy stood there, eyes wide with shock, and then one by one walkers started pouring to the street. "Get to the station!" yelled Dylan, you can bet we ran. For every walker I killed it was as if three filled its place! Within seconds I was panting and I had one goal, get to a safe place.

I looked around and Joy was already to the station quickly followed by Frank. Though Eric was nowhere to be seen, I looked around for Dylan. He was at least twenty feet behind me and walkers were closing in on him fast! I took a deep breath and ran towards him. Finally I made it over to him and we started to sprint but he was limping. That's when I noticed something his leg was bleeding, he fell and winced I pain.

"Go!" he yelled at me, and I shook my head. I pulled him up, put his arm around my shoulder and pulled us there. Once we to the gas station Joy and Frank started pilling things against the doors. Dylan slumped on the wall, "Joy…Frank go." They nodded and headed downstairs. Then he turned to me, "Tara thank you for coming back for me, but you need to leave." I shook my head and felt my eyes tearing up, "No I won't… I can't."

He looked up at me, and held my hand, "I might've gotten bit by a walker. I can't risk hurting anyone- if I turn-" I felt a tear run down my cheek, and knew there was no way I could leave him. "Then you turn, and we'll deal with it then! But right now you are not throwing your life away." Dylan didn't look at me, "Right now you have to live." I closed my eyes and felt as if something had broken inside of me, I realized that I had to do something- anything to get him to come.

"Please Tara-" right then I did the craziest thing in my life, I kissed him. How romantic the subtle pounding of walkers on the window and a cut leg. I sure know how to show a guy a good time. I pulled away, and it hit me. That was my first kiss! He looked just as confused as I was feeling, and I said feeling about as stubborn as a mule, "You are coming with me." He murmured, "Okay."

I helped him up and we headed into the basement. As soon as we were through the door I quickly pulled it close. Okay it was so awkward I swear I could've felt it. "D.C. better be worth it." I said to him and Dylan smiled weakly, "Don't worry it is."

After what seemed ages we made it through the tunnel. An unfamiliar face took Dylan and I collapsed. When I woke up I was in what looked like a girl's dorm room. I looked around and saw my weapons on the end of the bunk and some new clothes. I changed ad put my hair up, and the I headed outside.

I found Frank, and he walked over to me, "Dylan wanted me to tell you the rules." I gave him a look that said, "_Get on with it._" He held up his hands defensively, "1) If you need to leave you need to be either a scout or have permission. 2) Don't go into any unauthorized buildings unless you get permission. 3) Do your part." I shrugged, "Seems simple enough. So I was wondering if I could become a scout." Frank scratched his head, "You need to get a recommended." I laughed, "That won't be too hard."

Just then Joy intervened, "Frank can you go get some water-""But I just did." Joy's look that she gave him was murderous. He left muttering about girl problems, and Joy turned to me, "What is up with you and Dylan?" I knew I shouldn't tell her the truth, "Nothing, we're just old friends." Her eyes were daggers and were even colder than it was outside, "I've seen the way he looks at you. I know there's something up." I shrugged, "Well than that's your problem and you can go take it up with Dylan." I walked away and found Frank.

We were walking to the river where he was supposed to get the water when he face palmed himself, "Dang it! I was supposed to tell you to meet Dylan at 309 WestPoint Avenue." I remembered that address. Wasn't the place that I wanted to go, but I ran and got my machete.

I found him leaning against the doors, I walked over and tried to keep things casual, "Why'd you call me over here?" he stood up and I realized that he wasn't wearing crutches his leg was simply bandaged. He nodded towards the building, "It hasn't been cleared yet. We need to make sure there aren't any walkers, or anything useful." I nodded, "Seems simple enough."

For the first three floors we were silent, and then came the fourth. We walked into a room and I stopped dead in my tracks. My grandparents lay there dead (really dead, not walkers just dead) they were holding hands. I feel to my knees, I mean them dying by walkers was one thing but somebody just killed them in cold blood. I felt my eyes tearing up and them they started to fall, one by one.

Dylan carried to a different room, "I'll go take care of them." He told me, and I didn't have the strength to say anything. For the first time I realized that I was honestly and quite frankly scared. I didn't want to die like this.

He came back in ad sat down next to me, "I know this is a bad time to bring this up, but about yesterday…" I stood up and walked to the window, "I don't- I can't think about this kind of thing right now. It's too hard." He put his hand on my shoulder, "Tara please; I'm just as confused as you were. I don't know wither you did it to convince me to come, or if…you know." He turned me so that I was facing him, "Tara, I have to know."

I looked down, "Fine half of it was because I was scared I was going to lose you, and because you were too stubborn to come with me." He looked at me, "Well I have a confession to make too." I raised my eyebrow, "And what might that be?" he looked slightly embarrassed, "Well I was afraid of turning a walker…" I shrugged, "That isn't such a bad thing to be afraid of." He looked at the ground, "I was afraid I might turn into a walker and try to hurt _you_." I felt my cheeks turning red, and I looked up at him, "Really?"

Dylan nodded, and asked, "So what do you think?" I smiled happily, "I'd say you already know how I feel." Then Dylan kissed me, full, and straight on the lips. It was way better than last time because I wasn't afraid of him turning into a walker on me. He sighed, "Wow." I couldn't say it any better.

He reached down and held my hand, "Hey Dylan?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" I said, "I want to be a scout." he shrugged, "Okay you've proved yourself, over and over." I smiled, "Thanks." Some bells started ringing, and Dylan pulled me out of the room, "I want to show you something." He started running, and let me just tell you his run= my sprinting. After arund a minute of sprinting he put his hands over my eyes, and when he lifted them I was I a church.

It wasn't empty though, it was filled with people and I heard a beautiful chorus with music. It was the best thing I heard in years. I walked farther in and saw a band, with guitars, drums, and a piano. I looked up and I saw a chorus, they were singing an old song that I only heard on Christmas. I felt my eyes tear up, "Oh…Dylan." I turned and hugged him. He whispered, "It's just church." I rolled my eyes, "You know it's not that." He smiled, "Yeah, I thought you might like it." I looked up at him and whispered, "You know this really was worth it." He gently kissed me and I knew right then and there, that we'd survive this apocalypse.


End file.
